Beyond Reach
by NyteKnight
Summary: It's been 5 years after the Siege of Orgrimmar and Caeden Dawnblade's defection. For the young Dawnblade family, peace and quiet still remains elusive.
1. Watcher

Laughter and the sound of fireworks annoyed him. Everywhere he looked there were families and celebrations. The Darkmoon Fair had some to town. The fair reminded him of what was lost. He had a family once. A father, a sister, a lover. All were gone. Fallen in Lordaeron. Only he remained, this former shell of the proud Lordaeron warrior. He turned back towards the window. The armored warrior spied his query walking with his wife and child towards the portals that would take them to Darkmoon Island.

The sun gleamed off the Elf's bright hair. The Paladin was dressed causal today, his armor was conspicuously missing as were his weapons. Besides him, a human woman walked, her hand slipped into his. In the decades that passed, she looked the same as she did the last time he saw her.

Ahead of them skipped a young child. She wore a light pink dress and had ginger hair pulled high in pig tails. Her long slender pointed ears showed through her hair. The Death Knight sighed and turned away from the window.

He grabbed his satchel and headed downstairs to start after the family.

* * *

**AN: So this starts another story. This story is set 5 years after Orgrimmar.**


	2. Revelations

The Death Knight remained several lengths behind the family. He browsed the vendors, stopped and chatted with people, drawing little attention to himself. While he, in life, had trained as a warrior, his father and later his elder sister were renown rogues. He had learned well from them. But there was a limit to his abilities. The family he was following were preoccupied with their excited child. It made things much easier for him.

A faint smile came to his pale lips. The girl could not be much older than 3 or 4. She had the slim, tall build of her Blood Elf Father. But the face belonged to her mother.. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled into long pigtails. She had chubby cheeks, speckled with freckles and that cute familiar upturned nose. A memory of another child came to his mind.

His eyes slid from the child to her mother. She wore her ginger hair longer now, loose around her shoulders. She wore a long skirt and a cotton blouse. The clothing revealed a significant swell to her stomach. She was with child again. Looking at her, he could see the child he remembered there as well as the woman she later became.

However, the gentleman accompanying her was different. He may have been the same race, but he certainly was not the same. Tae'thelon Sundancer was prideful in his opinion. To his knowledge, he never hurt Celine, either physically or emotionally. However he held a grudge if anyone appeared to be better than he. From what he was able to gather from his few encounters with him, Caeden Dawnblade was the opposite. He was open, genuine, humble and adored Celine. He had been a priest in Quel'thalas and was a Paladin, working closely in Stormwind and the Argent Crusade. He had recently defected from the Blood Knights and the Horde as a whole after the Siege of Orgrimmar. He had spoken briefly to Dawnblade at Light's Hope Chapel shortly after their first child was born. He spoke highly of his family and of his wife. The Death Knight genuinely liked him. Once again, he hesitated on his course of action. However, it was a course of action he had to take as circumstanced prevented anything else as an alternative.

* * *

Celine chuckled softly to herself as she watched her husband and daughter head down to the petting zoo. Sophie, ever since watching her daddy at Light's Hope Chapel, had been fascinated by horses. Caeden's charger was larger than most but that didn't deter the brave girl. Caeden and Celine had even arranged to purchase a pony for the girl as a birthday present in a few months.

She headed towards the food vendors knowing the child would ask for funnel cake and an iced berry slushy as soon as she was done with the pony rides.

An icy, plate covered hand reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her off her feet and against the cold Saronite armor. The other hand went around to cover her mouth.. With a growl, Celine kicked the Death Knight and threw herself forward away from him. She shadowstepped and appeared behind him, reaching for a hidden knife. The knight turned around quickly, having anticipated that particular trick. He did not anticipate the knife slammed down hard into his collar bone. He went down to his knees with a grunt, the wound burning intensely.

"Cissy," the deep resonate voice said. He placed his hands out in front of him, still kneeling on the ground. The wound had started to heal, slowly and painfully. Her alchemy and poison making skill had improved...greatly.

Celine froze. No one had used that nickname in ages. No one left alive even knew of it. Yet this Death Knight did.

The Death Knight slowly reached up towards his helm. "Let me show you Cissy." he pulled the mail helm off. In life, his hair was a red blond, the match to Celine's. Now it had faded, almost to white, but still managed to retain some of the original red highlights.

"Benjamin" Celine whispered. She brought up a hand to her heart. The other was trembling so much she had lost grip on the knife. It fell to the ground.

He slowly rose to his full height. His wound had nearly healed but left a red scar. His movements were careful, measured as he took his gauntlets off. The flesh underneath was pale, yet far from the deathly color she had observed in other Death Knights in Icecrown.

"You survived," she said softly, looking at the Death Knight. She took in his features. The upturned nose was crooked from being broken a few times, one time at her hand if she remembered right. His light green eyes were now a cold glowing blue and heavily creased. His lips twitched then turned up into a slight smile before fading.

He looked away at her words, "I'm not sure surviving is the word for this. I...I'm sorry for..."

Celine cut him off with a shriek of joy and flung her arms tightly around him, "Benjamin," she cried, tears in her eyes. Her the top of her head barely reached even his shoulders but she clung to him.

After a few stunned moments, Benjamin reached up and brought his hand down, caressing her hair. "Celine...I've missed you." he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

A bright light stunned them both. Celine had to closer he eyes to shield them from the brightness. Benjamin was obviously more familiar with the holy ability that hit them both and recoiled violently, pulling away from Celine. The rasp of a steel knife founded as it was pulled from its hidden sheath. "Step away from my wife monster." Caeden snarled in a murderous tone of voice.

* * *

Highlord Tirion Fordring growled in disgusts at the corpses presented before him. Two women, sisters, barely out of childhood. Both slain in the fields of their farm. Both slain while fleeing. He could feel the cold still radiating from the wounds. Thassarian had confirmed the wounds were caused by a Runesword forged to death frost damage. "Coward" he muttered as he knelt down beside the corpses.

Closing his eyes, he gave them their last rights and prayed to the light that justice would be done for these two and the others.

He stood and addressed the two Death Knights in front of him. "Let it be known the Death Knight known as Shadowstalker is to be found and brought to Mardenholde for questioning, trial and execution for his crimes."

* * *

Celine turned around quickly as soon as she had recovered. Fear was evident on her face. She had never heard that chilled tone in Caeden's voice before.

"Celine. Come here." Caeden's voice was calm, firm and commanding. He never took his eyes off the Death Knight. He had moved closer, slipping into slight crouch. The knife was held firmly in one hand. Celine had seen this position before. Caeden was better acquainted with swords and maces but occasionally had used a dagger or two. Celine had even taught him a few techniques. The expression on his face was what chilled her. He was seriously. Deadly serious, his attention focused on her Benjamin.

"Caeden..." Celine said, standing between the Death Knight and her husband. "Stand down." Her tone offered no argument. She didn't know why he was here, after the years that had passed since he left with Arthas.

"Celine...please...I don't want you harmed." It was Benjamin that spoke. He stepped out from behind her. "If Dawnblade wants to finish this here and now, we will."

Celine shot her husband a frantic look. Her husband had narrowed his eyes, the blade ready in his hand. Benjamin had not moved, his hands to the side. His runeblade remained sheathed across his back.

"Caeden. Please!" Celine cried, unsure of what to do. Benjamin's actions made it clear that he didn't want her help. But she wouldn't be able to stand by while he was attacked. She pleaded with her husband, "Please. Don't harm him. He's the only family I have."

Caeden stopped, blinking at Celine. He looked at her closely. Celine was serious, emotions flittering across her face. Fear, determination, and a fierceness he had only seen on the battlefield. He knew if he harmed this Death Knight, he might just have to fight his own wife. If she only knew what this monster was capable of...what he did.

Beside her, Benjamin growled a warming rumble in his chest. "I don't need my big sister protecting me Celine. Dawnblade would be in his right to kill me."

Caeden blinked, slowly lowering the blade. "Sister?" he asked, skepticism in his voice. He had known this particular death knight, at times called him brother and never knew him to resort to such tricks to save his own life. He looked at the Death Knight's face and peered closely at his eyes. The shape was the same, round and wide. Glowing more of a frosty blue instead of green. The cheekbones were high, standing out in sharp contrast. He saw those features, softened to more feminine proportions every day. The same features that adorned his wife and child. Caeden stepped back, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sister?" he said, hollowly and unbelieving.

"Benjamin Addington, former Captain in the Lordaeron army under the command of Prince Arthas Menethil. And my baby brother." Celine said by way of introduction. "He obviously knows you."

"I have worked with the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Argent Crusade in Hearthglen." Benjamin replied. His eyes grew cold and troubled. "Cissy. I'm in trouble and I need your help."


	3. Not What You Think

**AN: I finally found my flash drive! It's been a busy two months. New car, new kittens, busy job, LARP, holidays and the seasonal cold/allergy attacks. This was suppose to be longer, but I've hit a writers block on a scene so I'll finish this chapter here and pick up the rest later.**

**Our two "guests" have been used with permission.**

**Fae: =) Keep reading...**

* * *

Celine blinked at her brother's words. Besides her, Caeden whistled softly. "Come again?" Celine asked, not sure she heard him correctly the first time.

Sitting across from her, Benjamin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right now there is a 5,000 gold bounty on me by Ravenholdt and The Assassins League. I believe the Syndicate may have higher." He kept his tone neutral and calm, as this information was far from new to him. "The Knights of the Ebon Blade and The Argent Crusade want me for questioning in some deaths. I am not sure if Mograine or Highlord Fordring would lose too much sleep if I am slain while being apprehended."

Celine looked frantic at Caeden, praying to the Light this information was false. Caeden simply nodded gravely, looking at the Death Knight as he spoke. "I received a missive yesterday from Highlord Fordring and one earlier this morning from Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker for immediate apprehension of a Death Knight fitting his description. The name given was Deathstalker."

Benjamin flinched visibly at the mention of the name. "For a while...after my...death, I didn't remember my name or who I was" he said by way of explanation, his voice soft. "Most of us didn't until we were freed from the Lich King's control. Some of us still don't. Or don't want to."

"So why are you wanted?" Celine asked, unsure she wanted to know the answer. Only very special people managed to piss off both the Syndicate and Ravenholdt, as killing members of one, ususually increased your likeability with the other.

Benjamin stood and paced the room. He moved quietly, now absent of armor. He ran one cold hand over his face. "Because they believe I'm responsible for several horrific deaths. Some involving members of those organizations. Others...innocents."

"And did you?" Caeden asked, bluntly. The Paladin had remained quiet only volunteering information when asked.

Celine looked up sharply and hissed a warning to her husband.

"Cissy..." Benjamin's voice was soft. "You'll always be my big sister but this is my fight too." He placed a hand over hers giving is a gentle squeeze before looking sharply to Caeden. "No. After I was freed, I remembered what I did, what I had done and am seeking atonement. I am not a pacifist but I do not raise my sword except in defense of others." His voice grew hard. "If I did, I wouldn't come running to my sister and risk her and her family's life. I would face my justice."

Celine sighed loudly. She was thrilled her brother was back in her life, but also scared of losing him again. He was in serious trouble. "Now..what next. Where are you staying?"

"Celine..." Benjamin started.

"No." She replied sharply in a tone that brokered no argument from anyone. "Benji you are family. I can focus more on getting to the bottom of this if I'm not constantly worried about my brother being killed. Sophie is in the care of the Silverpaws. She will be safe there. Caeden..." She turned and looked at her husband.

Caeden remained silent. He knew what family meant to both of them. He once had a large family and lost most of them during the second and third wars. Celine he knew, or he thought, had grown up with her father and had no family that survived the fall of Lordaeron. Until now. But they also had a child and another one on the way in a few short months. "Can we talk about this first, Celine?" he kept his voice calm, soft and neutral.

Celine sighed. He was asking and she couldn't argue with him. "Alright."

Benjamin stood and gently kissed his sister's cheek. "I'll be safe Cissy. I promise."

* * *

Celine focused intently on the target in front of her. Her discussion with Caeden had not gone well. She knew her pregnancy had much to do with his decision. She was in her last trimester, according to the midwife, but still had three more months to go. Caeden had argued about her going off, traveling rough lands and going into an early labor far from help.

Celine had been attending regular checkups and was still cleared for service with SI:7. Shaw, however, had her more on training than actual missions. She was teaching new recruits advanced stealth and other slight of hand techniques instead of actual combat. With Sophie, she remained very active until the last week. This pregnancy hadn't been going any different. She knew Caeden's concern was valid, but it bothered her still.

"I think it's dead," a voice to her right said with a trace of humor.

Celine glanced over to the red haired elven rogue, then back to the target. "Nonsense, there's still life in it yet. I even left you some." Celine pushed her hair back from her eyes and stepped away from the target.

Norivanna smirked. "Aitto use to hide if I started on targets as hard as you were. Usually meant things were going to die or get broken pretty fast."

"Probably more in a breaking mood now than a killing one. Get more emotions out in breaking things then you do killing them." Celine replied, giving the target another look.

"This related to why you and Caeden asked Lucian and I to watch Sophie for a few days?" And does it involved your visitor?" Norivanna lowered her voice just slightly.

Celine looked around, searching for anyone who might have overheard, then grabbed her weapons. "Do you still have any of those late harvest apples?"

* * *

"And that's why he came to me." Celine said, sitting on a log in the Silverpaw's orchard. Norivanna and Lucien listened to her story. Celine had formed a friendship with the Sin'dorei rogue. Actually both her and Caeden had separately. Celine had encountered her near SI:7. While Norivanna had never formally joined, she did do a few jobs for them now and then. With Tristen in Darnassas, Shaw had wanted to see the two of them paired together. They were actually a good match of abilities, but both women were headstrong and worked better alone. The friendship had stuck however.

Caeden originally had mistaken her for a High Elf and a mage at that. True that Norivanna had eyes that glowed almost silver, similar to the Night Elves than the typical Blood Elf Fel green, but Celine had no idea where mage fell into things. Their first meeting didn't go over very well and it wasn't until Caeden had started to mentor one of the tribal druids in blacksmithing that things started to smooth over. Lucien however was another story. He was easy to like from the start.

"What do you plan to do" Lucien asked, speaking for the first time.

"I am going to speak with Lord Fordring and get the details. I have a favor that can buy us some time with Ravenholdt." Celine replied, formulating the plan in her head.

"And if that doesn't work?" Norivanna asked.

"Then...then I might watch my baby brother die. And be powerless to stop it, just like I was the first time." Celine's voice was heavy with emotion.

"How does Caeden feel?" asked the frosty druid, leaning to throw another log into the fire.

"Worried. Scared. Angry. He's afraid the baby will be harmed or born early. I understand that...but...But I can't stand here and do nothing either. I know Benjamin. If he said he's innocent, he's telling the truth. He wouldn't stand for Caeden's help. He's too independent. But he would accept mine. He came to me for help." Celine said, her love and desire to protect her brother evident in her voice. "But this isn't just my life at risk.."

"Would Caeden go with you if you went?" Lucien continued.

"Maybe. To keep me safe. But Sophie..." Celine countered.

"Sophie will be fine here. Glenn and Thalia adore her. And the tribe wouldn't allow any harm to come to her." Norivanna replied, putting Celine's fears at ease.

"I think I need to speak to Caeden." Celine said, after several long moments.

* * *

It was ridiculously easy. In the heart of the Alliance territory and right under the nose of the esteemed SI:7. The Death Knight laughed as the second body fell. He found two unlucky souls this time. In the shadow of Stormwind's keep, he ended their lives. The Death Knight blew his Horn of Winter, the call echoing throughout the city. He stepped through his death gate and disappeared. Too easy.

* * *

Celine rode through the city gates, heading towards the small farm she and Caeden bought to raise their children in. It was just north of the city near the lake. They still got the sea air but was sheltered from the worst of the weather that was the reason Stormwind bore its name. The first person she talked to was Mathias Shaw. She had requested a leave claiming the need to prepare for the baby. She didn't believe for a moment that Shaw bought it. He had been monitoring her condition closely with the healer. But he respected her well enough to grant the requested leave without any questions

Celine spied Caeden's charger in the field. He was home. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the modest home.

Caeden looked up his desk. He was reviewing all the information he was able to gather on Celine's brother. He was two years younger than Celine. He had trained early on as a warrior, not having the faith or piety to join the Paladins. He was one of the soldiers that accompanied Arthas on his ill-fated journey to Northrend. He was never identified as one of the newly formed Death Knights that razed Capital City but so few witnesses survived. He was not identified again until after Light's Hope Chapel. A solder, formerly of Lordaeron had identified him to King Varian after the Death Knights had been accepted back into the Alliance. He was essentially in the attack on Icecrown Citadel. In all the information Caeden was able to gather, he did not find any meeting between him and Celine after the fall of Lordaeron until now. He did get a good sense of the man. He worked toward justice and peace between the factions. He had a hard time believing that this was the same man responsible for the deaths placed on his head. But as strong as his belief and his wife's was, the evidence was stronger.

Celine stood in the doorway looking at her husband. "Can we talk?" she asked quietly. "About Benjamin."

Caeden rose and drew his wife close to him. "I need to speak with you. I think you might want to hear what I have to say first."

* * *

Mathias Shaw looked down at the bodies in disgust. A fisherman had found them. The victims were a father and son, fixtures in this fishing spot. Or were until they were struck down, their blood coating the cobblestones. He had heard the Death Knight's call and arrived soon after. The area had a chill that did not just come from the frost on the ground. The bodies were found hacked apart. Their blood frozen in their veins. Frost coated the ground, the water and the outside walls of this secluded alcove. Icy chains lay melting around the feet of the elder figure. Shaw had read reports, had spoken to Tirion. This was not a lone instance.

"Master Shaw," a nervous guard addressed the leader of SI:7. "This…this gentleman claims….this gentleman saw the one responsible."

Shaw looked up at the merchant. He had recognized him. He worked in Elling's cheese shop. "What did you see?"

The gentleman looked startled, shocked even. "I…I saw him. The Deathknight. He was responsible for this. He's…He's in the city. He's going to kill us all. Going to raise the city as the scourge."

Mathias looked away as the man started to babble. He turned to the guard. "Please see to his needs." He turned back to Osborn and Reznik. "I want this Deathstalker and I want him now. He will be found before nightfall. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir" Both Osborne and Reznik replied at once.

Shaw pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again. "Start at Celine Addington's. Deathstalker is her brother."


End file.
